


It's Only For One Night

by RarePairGremlin



Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Only One Bed, bed sharing, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “I’m sure. It’s fine. And for the last time, no I don’t mind sharing a bed with you.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054142
Kudos: 42





	It's Only For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Posting several fics out of pure spite so... Enjoy? Still on hiatus, debating on leaving the fandom completely or sticking to a small group who I adore and writing for myself and only them. Dunno yet, we'll see. For now, here's some spite posting and I'll see you guys in the new year. Love you guys 💖
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

“You sure you don’t want to switch with Bokuto? Or Asahi?” 

Huffing as he put his phone away, Kuroo sends Daichi - whose cheeks are almost as red as his old Nekoma jersey - an exasperated stare. “I’m sure. It’s fine. And for the last time, no I don’t mind sharing a bed with you.” His words didn’t seem to help at all, Daichi’s spine so stiff their expression held a pained expression. 

Rolling his eyes Kuroo reached a hand out as he slid his body further into the blankets, turning so he laid on his side. Daichi stared at the hand like it was a snake about to strike. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from snickering - or groaning - at how unfairly adorable they looked and acted, Kuroo lowered the hand to pat the empty space beside him. 

“It’s one night Daichi, surely a big, strong man like you can handle one night with little, innocent old me!” 

Their expression changed so swiftly it took a moment for Kuroo to register the now dark, menacing glare he was getting. It was completely ruined by the bright glow of their blush though, which now bled up to their ears and down their neck. 

Unable to control it anymore, Kuroo fell onto his bed as he cackled, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes and he was choking on a cough by the time Daichi finally crawled into the hotel bed next to him.


End file.
